The invention relates to devices for tilting a vehicle such as an automobile and supporting it in a tilted position to permit access to the underside of the vehicle for repairs and bodywork.
Normally a hydraulic lift is utilized to raise a vehicle to allow an automobile mechanic to work on it. Such lifts are expensive and therefore are only available to well-equipped service stations. Car jacks and portable ramps are used by the less-equipped mechanic. These latter devices, however, do not provide as free access to the underside of the vehicle as is desired by the mechanic.
A number of simple devices are known which allow a vehicle to be tilted on its side without the use of power assistance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,641 issued Dec. 6, 1921 to Mize et al. illustrates an early form of automobile-tilting frame. The device has two curved rockers onto which the automobile is driven by means of ramps. The vehicle is then secured to the frame and the entire device may be tilted to expose the underside of the vehicle. Similar cradles which are attached directly to the vehicle wheel hub are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,252 issued July 4, 1972 to Crabtree et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,048 issued June 10, 1986 to Sipla. These variations use arcuate weight-bearing members.
The problem with existing vehicle-tilting devices is that they are either quite large, cumbersome and expensive to construct (Mize) or are difficult to install and tilt by hand (Crabtree and Sipla). Also, such devices typically tilt the automobile a full 90 degrees which requires that the vehicle be drained of oil and gasoline before tilting.
The present invention therefore provides a vehicle-tilting apparatus which is inexpensive to construct, easy to install and allows an individual to easily tilt the vehicle into working position by hand.